


Alla deriva

by Eurus91



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e10 Tesla + Bell + Edition + Mac, Fluff, Hurt Mac, Hurt/Comfort, Scène alternative
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: [...] Una mente già alla deriva, puó perdersi ancora di più?
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Alla deriva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nattini1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/gifts).



> Che dire?  
> Avevo questa idea, che non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa, dopo aver visto il trailer dell’episodio 4x10.  
> Quindi eccomi qua.  
> Nostalgica del rapporto che lega Jack a Mac.
> 
> Scritta per la challenge del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/

_ La testa urta contro il finestrino. Si sveglia lentamente, occhi cisposi che faticano ad aprirsi, assonnato e confuso.  _

_ Si era addormentato?  _

_ Non ricorda di essersi addormentato.  _

_ Soffoca uno sbadiglio e preme i palmi della mani sugli occhi cercando di allontanare il sonno e con esso il mal di testa che stava nascendo, ignorando, forse volutamente, il paesaggio che lo circonda oltre il parabrezza. _

_ «Aw, buongiorno ragazzino.»  _

_ La voce di Jack lo costringe a voltarsi. Nervi del collo che si scoprono tesi e doloranti. Mac guarda l’uomo che sta guidando perplesso, palpebre che sbattono, incapace di aprire bocca e parlare.  _

_ C’è qualcosa fuori posto.  _

_ Una sensazione di ansia che cresce all’interno del suo petto.  _

_ È opprimente.  _

_ «Va tutto bene?»  _

_ Chiede ancora Jack, preoccupato, gettando occhiate furtive al ragazzo che occupa il sedile del passeggero, mentre le sue dita inanellate, tamburellano a ritmo sul volante.  _

_ Una canzone degli AC/DC. _

_ Mac la sente risuonare in sottofondo. _

_ «Non lo so.» Risponde il ragazzo semplicemente.  _

_ Alza le spalle, apparentemente non curante del fatto che sia così confuso e lascia che il suo sguardo vaghi, riconoscendo oggetti familiari.  _

_ L’auto di Jack. La giacca di pelle di Jack. L’anello di Jack, Beowulf. Nella sua mente, da qualche parte, suona un campanello d’allarme, un avvertimento che lo costringe a muoversi a disagio sul sedile, passando la mano su e giù sulla stoffa ruvida della cintura di sicurezza.  _

_Mac ricorda vagamente Jack che da via l’anello in cambio di informazioni. Era una missione in...in fatica a ricordare. Qualcosa gli dice che non è importante che se lo ricordi. Non è importan_ te che se lo ricordi ora.

_ Sembrava tutto dannatamente fuori posto e pure così dolorosamente in ordine. _

_ «Jack!» Urla Mac e quasi si prepara alla frenata brusca di Jack, in risposta al suo tono di voce. Viene colpito dall’improvvisa realizzazione, come se il paesaggio familiare del Minnesota, non fosse stato un segnale abbastanza eloquente di quanto la mente di Mac fosse incasinata. _

_«Tu non dovresti essere qui!» continua Mac, mentre Jack non smette di sorridere, anzi il sorriso si allarga, colmo di compassione e realizzazione e...colpa_.

_«Ne hai impiegato di tempo ragazzino. Siamo quasi arrivati.» Sussurra, allontanando la mano dal volante per immergerla nei capelli di Mac, fili dorati che si scompongono e si muovono. Un campo di grano sotto il sole, agitato dal vento. Mac si appoggia al tocco, sospirando, gli occhi chiusi, percependo quel tocco così dolorosamente familiare._

_«Cosa ci fai qui?» Le parole gli escono dalla bocca ancora prima di poterle fermare, in realtà ancora prima di poterle pensare realmente. Insegue la mano che si sta allontanando dai suoi capelli, gli manca già il suo tocco. Si sente perso senza di esso._

«Questo dovresti dirmelo tu, Mac. Siamo nella tua testa, dopotutto.»

_E Mac, ora, ricorda. Jack puó vederlo, il momento in cui lo fa, riesce a capirloattraverso il viso del ragazzo che conosce così bene, ed è quasi doloroso. La realizzazione del fatto che Jack non è mai stato qui, fa male._

_È solo un’illusione. Un palliativo, creato dalla sua mente che andata alla deriva troppo presto._

«Mettiamoci al lavoro!» Esclama Jack soddisfatto. Finalmente ha qualcosa da fare, dopo giorni, ha un compito. È dura, difficile, guardare il tuo migliore amico, il tuo partner spegnersi in una camera d’ospedale, per quanto bella e accogliente sia, senza poter fare nulla se non aspettare e...sperare. Prendersi cura di Mac rende tutto un po’ più sopportabile. 

L’odore dello shampoo a secco, che ha diligentemente dosato, gli solletica le narici. È pungente, è un misto di frutti di bosco e disinfettante e Jack trattiene a mala pena uno starnuto. L’indice sfrega contro il suo naso cercando sollievo da quell’odore fastidioso. «È talmente nauseante, che potrebbe svegliarti. Dico davvero Mac.» E Jack per un momento ci spera, ci crede davvero in quello che ha detto, si blocca con le mani immerse nei capelli di Mac che si riempiono di schiuma bianca mano a mano che Jack sfrega contro il cuoio capelluto. Quando è chiaro che non succede nient’altro se non il petto di Mac che si abbassa e si alza, lentamente e ritmicamente, riprende con il suo obiettivo, tenendo un costante flusso di parole che hanno come scopo quello di non far sentire solo Mac e...lui. 

«Le istruzioni sul flacone dice che basta tamponare e abbiamo finito...» Distrattamente si asciuga le mani sulla maglietta che indossa, una maglietta logora dell’esercito, una delle poche cose che ha portato con lui quando lo hanno richiamato. Per un attimo si perde nel ricordo del momento in cui ha ricevuto la chiamata. Sapeva che le cose erano brutte ancora prima di rispondere, nessuno lo aveva più contatta da quando...da quando aveva deciso che la caccia ad un fantasma era più importante della famiglia. L’asciugamano che sceglie per tamponare i capelli di Mac è fresco e morbido. Mac non si scompone, dorme di un sonno apparentemente pacifico che fa quasi incazzare Jack. Non è giusto, non è così che aveva immaginato il suo ritorno a casa.

_Jack accende la freccia, l’auto svolta e lo scenario cambia. Il freno a mano viene tirato, la macchina viene spenta. «Quindi questa è casa tua?» Jack, scende dall’auto, sbatte delicatamente la portiera e si mette le mani in tasca, osservando incuriosito l’ambiente che lo circonda. Una casa, con il tetto di tegole bianche, una staccionata rossa dipinta di recente, una leggera brezza scuote l’albero vicino l’entrata e fa rabbrividire entrambi. Jack si stringe nella giacca e si tira su il bavero._

_«Casa mia è a Los Angeles. Questa è la casa dei miei genitori.» Sbotta Mac, che è rimasto indietro. Il fiato leggermente corto, si passa una mano sulla fronte e si meraviglia quando la trova disgustosamente sudata. Se l’asciuga velocemente sui Jeans sperando che Jack non l’abbia notato. Fa una smorfia e lo segue verso la casa infastidito da qualcosa che neanche lui sa spiegare._

_«Cosa stiamo cercando esattamente?» Chiede Jack, salendo i tre gradini di cemento che portano all’uscio di casa. «Un ricordo.» Mac dice piatto, mentre quel senso di oppressione torna a fargli visita, lasciandolo stordito. Vacilla per un attimo e Jack lo afferra prima che il sedere di Mac faccia la conoscenzadel pavimento. «Cosa sta succedendo?» Chiede Jack, preoccupato, continuando a mantenere la presa sul braccio del ragazzo anche se ora sembrava stabile._

_Mac sbuffa. «Io non lo so Jack.»_

_**Una mente già alla deriva, puó perdersi ancora di più?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Pensieri?


End file.
